


Love and Protection

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Brotp, Destruction, Explosions, Explosives, F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Hydra, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Protection, Teamwork, boom - Freeform, prompt, young loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Gender neutral reader and Loki. brotp? Sure. More than platonic? Sure. Read it and see what you think.Prompt: "Two things that go hand in hand are..."





	Love and Protection

One night, centuries ago:

Frigga and Loki were walking through the palace gardens he was only slightly higher than her hip, still very young, but curious of things all the same.

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, when Loki looked up at his mother and asked her a question, "Mother, why do you teach me magic?" this question caught her off guard at first.

"You wish to know why I teach you magic?" Frigga asked the young Loki who was walking beside her.

"Yes, I do." He replied softly as he let go of her hand and walked toward a nearby bench that was hidden between two lucious rose bushes.

"I teach you magic because in the future you will find someone to love," she paused for a minute before she sat on the bench where Loki had sat down, "Two things that go hand in hand are Love and Protection, you first find love and then you will feel the need to protect it no matter what." She smiled as she kissed her son's forehead.

Loki plucked a rose to give Frigga before he spoke again, "When I find it, magic will help me protect whoever I love?" He questioned softly, Frigga just nodded in reply with a kind smile on her face.

☆☆☆

"Ok Trickster, you're with me on this, you protect my back and I'll protect yours." You explained to Loki.

Clint and Natasha were going with Thor to retrieve the hostages, while Steve and Tony were tasked with clearing exits and destroying any tech or documents they had in the lab, you and Loki had one task, blow shit up and blast anyone who tried to stop you as soon as the hostages were secure, and Bruce was just there in case code green was called.

You had teleportation magic, much like Loki, but you also had an affinity for destruction, and could produce energy blasts strong enough to even knock the Hulk down for the count, a great gift for taking out Hydra bases completely.

☆☆☆

The small town's nearby residents were already relocated until the base and all of the agents inside were neutralised completely, so you and Loki perched on the roof of the building next to the building that the team was entering, from the two different, not so secret tunnels that ran under half of the town and straight into their basement.

"You know, my mother used to tell me that I'd learn to love people, but instead, I learned to protect them." You said absently as you looked through the scope of your rifle into one of the window of the hydra base.

"My mother used to say two things that go hand in hand are love and protection, you first find love, then you will feel the need to protect it no matter what." He replied as he looked over the side on the building.

"I never heard that one before." You smiled sincerely at him from your kneeling position for a split second before turning your attention back to the building.

"You know you guys are on an open line, right?" Clint asked soon after your exchange.

"Did you know you forgot to turn off your button cam when you went to the bathroom on your last mission?" Natasha questioned him before you could clap back.

"Wow, that must be embarrassing." Tony joked.

"Guys, we're working here." Steve quickly scolded you all.

"Easy there Stevey, just making conversation while we wait for Thunder, Eyes and Bites to get the hostages out." You said, talking about Thor, Clint and Natasha.

Steve just scoffed at your reply, Clint grumbled about how Natasha's nickname was cooler than his, "Shut up Eyes, we're working." Natasha joked quietly.

☆☆☆

A lot of muffled fighting later:

"We're in, getting the hostages out now." Natasha told you through the static of her half functioning comm unit, half functioning because she had a fish bowl thrown at her by one of the hydra agents, why a hydra base would have a fish bowl in it, who knows.

"We'll start on the roof and work our way down." You said immediately, "You ready Trickster?" You asked Loki, only to see him impatiently waiting with his arms crossed, "I'll take that as a yes." You laughed.

The two of you teleported to the roof where Loki was tasked with watching your back while you dug some high powered micro explosives out of your bag.

"Okay so just stick these to the walls where ever you want, make sure you use them all." You explained as you handed him a small box.

☆☆☆

"As soon as Cap and Tony get out, you guys can finish up." Clint told you, you just yelled a reply because you were a bit busy taking out some agents that were on the upper levels.

"Go finish putting those on the walls, I'll hold them off." Loki said before tossing you back his remaining explosives.

Sure enough he was holding his own against the 'Horribly mannered mortals' as he called them, while you placed the micros everywhere.

He was occupied when you noticed one of the hydra agents aiming his gun at Loki's back. 

A second thought didn't come, you just rushed foward with speed you didn't even know you were capable of achieving.

Instead of the bullet hitting Loki, it lodged itself in your arm, with the arm that you didn't get shot in, you blasted the agent through the wall behind him.

"You're bleeding!" Within mere seconds Loki had finished off the agents that he was previously fighting with and was at your side.

The team were pouring questions out as soon as they heard the gunshot anyway but when Loki said that they automatically started to worry even more.

"Loki, let's finish this then the team can check me out." You scolded when he tried to look at your wound.

☆☆☆

You had planted the last micro explosive on the first floor and were feeling a little weak from the blood loss so you did what anyone would do, "What are you waiting for Trickster?" He sent you a questioning look, "Carry me outside, I'm injured." You half joked.

To your surprise, he actually picked you up bridal style, as if you weighed nothing and carried you toward the door.

"Three," you started to count as you neared the door, "Two," you reached the door, "One," the two of you walked out the door, you looked at the team with a smirk from your spot in Loki's arms.

"Boom." You whispered as you pressed the button to set off the explosives, and explode they did.

The team got to see an epic thing that day, the god of mischief, carrying you out of a building that proceeded to explode behind you. 

You took your comm unit out of your ear and looked up at the handsome god carrying you, "I guess the two things really do go hand in hand." You whispered to Loki.

That was the day you first seen Loki actually smile, not a mischievous smirk or a laughing grin, but an actual smile.


End file.
